Asi se da el amor en ocaciones
by Natkruger88
Summary: Advertencia FUTA -has visto a Shizuru-san Natsuki dicen que esta enferma -Mai tiene razon la notamos decaida y la he escuchado vomitar. -la ire a ver Mai... -no puede ser! tienen que estar mal -hicimos las pruebas dos veces y da el mismo resultado -esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era una noche de fiesta y celebración en uno de los karaokes a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, Natsuki junto con todas sus amigas se encontraban celebrando que Mikoto y Nao por fin ingresaron a la universidad solo faltaba en aparecer cierta ex-caycho, Nuestra peliazul de mirada jade la había estado evitando ya que su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa. Había rechazado los sentimientos de Shizuru no porque no sintiera amor por ella si no más bien por miedo a la reacción de ella al enterarse de su secreto mejor guardado, no quería perderla y que la rechazara por su condición fue así que decidió callar sus sentimientos y conservar su amistad a no tenerla de ninguna manera.

Natsuki estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que gracias al ruido y gritos de celebración por parte de sus amigas no escucho cuando cierta chica de ojos rojos la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído.

*ara ara mi Nat-su-ki esta muy seria puedo saber porque?

* S-Shizuru! Y-yo solo pensaba

*ara espero que mi Natsuki pensara en mi fufufu

*hmp...creí que no vendrías

*ara! Mi Natsuki me extraño?

Le recuerdo que ha sido ella la que me evita podría saber el motivo? Creí que éramos amigas.

*l-lo siento Shizuru es solo que he estado ocupada...me alegra verte.

*ami mucho más Nat-su-ki.

Se miraron fijamente como si lo demás dejará de existir hasta que cierta peli naranja de abundante delantera se les acercó.

*Shizuru-san me alegra que haya venido

*gracias por la invitación Mai-san

*no estaríamos completas sin usted jeje además Natsuki ha estado con cara de pocos amigos y no disfruta de la fiesta porqué usted no llegaba.

*callate Mai!

*ara ara no te preocupes ahora que estoy aquí no dejare sola a mi Natsuki.

*Shizuru! No digas esas cosas.

Mai se reía a costa de su amiga por las bromas que la castaña le hacía pero su sonrisa se borró cuando al dirigir su mirada donde cierta chica de ojos felinos era acosada por otra muy bonita, dominada por los celos se despidió y se marchó con dirección a separar a la chica que según se aprovechaba de su Mikoto.

*ara es idea mia o Mai-san está celosa.

*no es idea tuya ha estado actuando extraña- últimamente cela mucho a Mikoto y no soporta que hable con otras chicas.

*ara yo también me pondría celosa si otras chicas se le acercaran a mi Natsuki.

*hmp-ni hablar.

Ante el sonrojo de la peli azul la de mirada granate solo sonrió por lo cute que se veía.

*pero qué tenemos aquí si son mis ex-alumnas favoritas bueno Shizuru lo era jijiji pero tu también me agradas Nat.

*por lo que veo te has bebido todo el licor Midori.

*ara le agradezco su sentir Midori-sensei.

*vez Nat deberías de ser más respetuosa como Shizuru.

*tú no te mereces ese respetó! .

*sí sí lo que digas pero no las veo tomar a caso no se divierten?.

*porque no te vas con Youko a divertir eh.

*oh pero si tu también podrías divertirte solo que por miedo a tu secretito no lo haces jijiji deberias de ser valiente como yo.

*callate!.

*ara qué secreto?.

Ante la pregunta de la castaña la de ojos jade le empinaba una botella de licor a su ex-maestra logrando que se la bebiera de un trago y dejándola un poco mareada.

*no le hagas caso Shizuru está loca y borracha .

La ex-caycho solo sonrió ante los actos de su amada peli azul. Sin darse cuenta ambas eran observadas por una pelirroja de mirada felina que comenzó a tramar la manera en que su amiga dejara el miedo atrás y por fin se decidiera a probar las mieles del placer ya que para nuestra pelirroja era un crimen que teniendo a la sexi y deseada ex-presidenta del consejo tras sus huesitos su amiga peli azul solo por miedo no se decidiera a disfrutar de semejante bombon, de ella dependía que su virginal amiga disfrutará y se juró que de esa noche no pasaba.

*que hay cachorra...hola Shizuru.

*que quieres araña.

*hola Nao-san felicidades por esta nueva etapa en tu vida.

*gracias- Nat vine a invitarlas a que se unan a un juego de bebidas para ver quien aguanta mas que tal.

*ara no se si sea buena idea.

*perderás Nao mejor vete.

*jaja eso ya lo veremos también sería interesante si apostamos prendas que les parece? Les interesa?.

*ara ara eso suena interesante me gustaria participar.

*hmp ya te vere llorando cuando pierdas.

*ya lo veremos cachorro jeje

Sin tiempo que perder Nao invitó a las demás a unirse al juego, todas se sentaron en círculo Mai al lado de Mikoto quien a su vez tenía a su lado a Chie y Aoi del otro lado de Mai se encontraban Yukino y Haruka y a la par de estas una borracha Midori que abrazaba y besaba la mejilla de una tomada Youko, después de ellas estaba Nao y al lado Natsuki y Shizuru.

Poco a poco la ronda de bebidas fue en aumento y las prendas iban cediendo la pelirroja al ver que tanto como su virginal amiga y Shizuru no se encontraban tan ebrias decidió usar como último recurso unos polvos mágicos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta los virtió en la bebidas de ambas estas lo ingirieron sin tener la menor idea.

Al cabo de una hora una oji lila ya se encontraba en ropa interior siendo llevada en brazos por una sonrojada y ebria Mikoto que de solo ver a su compañera de cuarto en paños menores hacía hervir su sangre en deseo controlando que cierto amiguito no se despertara y todas se enteraran de su condición de una manera bochornosa.

Haruka y Yukino no perdieron el tiempo y se fueron con prisa a la casa de alguna de las dos de Chie, Aoi, Midori y Youko ya no se supo nada después de verlas en arrumacos poco decentes desaparecieron.

Nao al ver que ya solo quedaban ellas tres decidió darles un último empujón, sus polvos no tardarían en hacer efecto y necesitaba que estuvieran a solas y en privado.

*bueno cachorro ya es hora de irse deberías llevarla a su casa no es bueno que ande sola a estas horas.

*ara gracias por tu preocupación Nao-san pero no es necesario no quiero molestar Natsuki.

*no es molestia de hecho planeaba dejarte en tu casa no me fio de nadie para que te lleve.

*asi se habla cachorro bueno nos vemos adios.

*vete con cuidado Nao-san.

*hasta luego araña.

Después de ver desaparecer a la pelirroja por la calle amba se dirigieron a la ducati de la peli azul.

*ara Nat-su-ki es muy amable conmigo.

*jeje solo contigo Shizuru.

*eso me gusta.

Al parecer como bien lo había pensado Nao sus polvos ya comenzaban hacer efecto ya que durante el trayecto al departamento de la ex-caycho esta comenzó a acariciar el abdomen a la de ojos jade quien ante el tacto de la castaña sintió hervir su sangre llevando una de sus manos acariciar una de las piernas de su compañera.

Al llegar al departamento ambas se veían intensamente como deseando transmitir todo ese deseo en una sola mirada.

*gracias por venir a dejarme.

*no ha sido nada...no podría dejar que anduvieras sola a estas horas eres muy hermosa cualquiera desearía aprovecharse de ti.

*ara Nat-su-ki cree que soy hermosa?.

*mucho muy hermosa.

*de verdad? Pero mi Natsuki no se quiere aprobechar de mi no se si creerle cuando dice que soy hermosa.

Ante estas palabras la de ojos jade se acerca tomándola por la cintura y besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

*ara eso ha sido delicioso...te gustaría pasar?.

*me encantaria.

Sin decir más ambas ingresaron al departamento y tras cerrar la puerta la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su rebelde dirigiéndose ambas al dormitorio.

*Nat no sabes cuanto deseaba esto.

*no tienes idea de cuánto lo deseo yo Shizuru.

*ah! Nat me haces tan feliz.

*Shizuru quiero que seas mia.

*siempre te he pertenecido Nat-su-ki.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron desvistiendo hasta quedar completamente desnudas, entre tanto placer la de mirada granate tuvo un lapsus de lucidez al sentir que algo caliente duro y grueso rozaba con su parte intima al dirigir su mirada hacia esa zona se sorprendió al notar lo bien dotada que estaba su peli azul.

*Nat-su-ki ese era tu pequeño secreto?.

*s-si...si ya no quieres seguir lo entenderé.

*quiero todo de ti Nat y viéndolo bien no es para nada pequeño.

La de ojos jade volvió a besarla para después empezar a rozar su miembro en la intimidad de su castaña.

*puedes ser gentil Natsuki es mi primera vez.

*no te preocupes lo hare despacio y también es mi primera vez.

La penetración comenzó poco a poco logrando un gemido de dolor y placer por parte de la de ojos rojos.

*te lastime Shizuru?.

*no Nat sigue por favor hasme tuya.

De forma suave y lenta comenzó a entrar y salir del interior de la castaña arrancando gemidos de placer.

*ah Nat estas tan dentro de mi.

*S-Shizuru! me encantas.

*ah...ah Nat te amo!.

*ah...si...ah yo tambien te amo!.

Ambas terminaron con un gran y delicioso orgasmo, Natsuki lleno con su semilla el interior de la que ahora había sido su mujer ambas cayeron agotadas y se quedaron abrazadas y profundamente dormidas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otro lado en el departamento de cierta peli naranja llegaban ambas un poco ebrias Mikoto por más que no quería ver no podía quitarle la vista de encima al escultural cuerpo de su compañera. Mikoto se dirigio al baño y llenó la tina con agua templada para que su adorada peli naranja de refrescara.

*gracias por cuidar de mi Mikoto.

*siempre cuidare de ti Mai...te dejo para que te refresques.

La dejo bañarse para después ella dirigirse a la sala, tiempo después la peli naranja salió del baño ya menos ebria encontrándose con una Mikoto en el sofa.

*vamos Mikoto es hora de dormir...vamos a la habitación.

*si...si Mai creo que ya no puedo caminar.

*eso noto pero ahora yo te ayudare si.

*lo que Mai diga.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación la peli naranja solo se coloco una bata para dormir sin nada de ropa interior, al ver acostada a Mikoto decidió que ella la cambiaria de ropa ya que su compañera no podría por sí sola.

Le quito los zapatos para después desabrochar su camisa y al ver sus brazos y abdomen trabajados y marcados se sonrojo.

*eres tan hermosa Mikoto y apenas me doy cuenta.

*Mai es más hermosa.

Respondía entre despierta y dormida la pelinaranja sonrió y continuó desabrochando el pantalón pero al sacarlo por completo se sorprendió al ver un bulto debajo de los boxer de su compañera.

*no me digas que escondiste comida Mikoto?

*mmh.

*Mikoto que tienes ahí.

Dirigiendo su mano al bulto al tocarlo sintió que era algo duro y al momento de apretarlo la neko abrió los ojos y del susto se alejó a una de las esquina de la cama.

*M-Miko-to porque tienes un pene?.

*Mai siento por no contártelo antes pero ahorita tomo mis cosas y me voy.

Dijo la neko con semblante triste se paró de la cama y se dirigio al closet.

*espera Mikoto e-es solo que me sorprendió pero no me molesta.

*de verdad Mai?.

*de verdad Mikoto.

*bueno de todos modos dormiré en la sala no quiero incomodarte.

*Mikoto ven acuéstate no me incomodas.

*en verdad no tienes que hacerlo Mai puedo dormir en la sala.

*si no vienes en este instante me molestare mucho.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se acostó junto a su adorada peli naranja dándole la espalda y así se quedó dormida, mientras que cierta oji lila pensaba en lo que se acababa de enterar y al darse cuenta de las ventajas que tendría ella al andar con Mikoto se fue quedando dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Horas más tarde ya de madrugada la oji lila se despertó al sentir algo duro y erguido entre sus glúteos, al darse cuenta de lo que era se sonrojo y exito mucho comenzando un pequeño rose viéndose atrevida y deseando más se aventuró a jalar los boxer de la neko hacia abajo dejando ante su vista el erecto miembro, al verlo se sorprendió de su tamaño se subió su bata para tener un roce más íntimo la peli naranja comenzó a humedecerse más al sentir que entre sueño Mikoto comenzó a mover su cuerpo en vaivenes que rozaban sus intimidades sin poder evitarlo a la de ojos lila se le escapó un gemido despertando a la neko.

*Mai! Yo lo siento debí hacer esto dormida perdoname.

*tranquila Mikoto fui yo no sabes cuanto deseo ser tuya.

*Mai!.

Sin esperar más tiempo la peli naranja monto a la neko quien gimió ante el placer de rozar su miembro con la intimidad de su oji lila.

*Mi-ko-to quiero que seas amable si.

*yo te cuidare Mai.

*te amo Mikoto.

*y yo a ti Mai.

La neko de un solo golpe la penetro arrancando un grito de dolor a la peli naranja que después comenzó a sentir placer al sentir como salía y entraba de manera delicada y lenta su neko.

*Mikoto! dame más ah!.

*Mai!.

*así Mikoto...mmm...más fuerte ah!.

*mmm ah! Mai!.

*ah...ah...Mikoto estoy por terminar.

*yo igual Mai!

*terminemos justas.

*ahh! Mai te amooo!.

*te amooo! Mikoto.

Ambas terminaron con un delicioso y potente orgasmo.

*wouh es el mejor despertar que he tenido.

*lo mismo digo Mikoto te amo.

*también te amo Mai.

*qué te parece si dormimos un rato más.

*si Mai.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Más tarde en la habitación de una castaña una peli azul se despertaba poco a poco.

*mmm rayos! que paso anoche...donde estoy?.

Al notar que no era su habitacion se sento en la cama y al notar a quien tenía de compañía completamente desnuda decidió cambiarse y marcharse de ahí dejando a una castaña completamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Unas horas más tarde un par de ojos color sangre se abrían lentamente de par en par.

\- ara creo que he dormido de más. ..mm porque estoy desnuda?...debí haber bebido de más anoche ya que no me acuerdo de nada.

Sin dar mayor importancia a su desnudez se dirigio al baño para darse una refrescante ducha ya que el día iniciaba con algo de calor.

\- ara ara siento tan sensibles mis muslos y pechos...es cierto! Ya no tarda en que mi periodo llegué fufufu.

En otro departamento una peli azul no entendía lo que había pasado y cómo pero sospechaba de alguien.

\- maldición qué fue lo que pasó?!...esto me huele a que una araña patona es responsable.

En eso su teléfono suena y como si la hubiera invocado su pelirroja amiga le habló.

\- buenos días cachorro como amaneciste? jeje.

\- maldita araña dime que nos diste anoche que no recuerdo nada!.

\- no me digas que no disfrutaste de la noche con la ex-caycho?.

\- idiota! no me acuerdo de nada!...solo se que amanecimos desnudas en su cama y en cuanto me di cuenta me fui.

\- si serás! porque lo hiciste?...esta era la oportunidad de ambas!...espera! dijiste desnudas? mmm osea que si se divirtieron anoche jejeje.

\- callate! lo más seguro es que ella al igual que yo no se acuerde!.

\- ya no te preocupes ¿que puedes pasar?, deberías agradecerme dejaste de ser la virginal.

\- te mataré en cuanto te vea araña!.

\- ya tranquila nada malo pasará...me despido tengo cosas que hacer chao!.

\- maldita Nao! esta me la pagas!.

Cinco semana después…

En el campus de la universidad.

\- oye bubuzuke te noto extrema.

\- extraña Haruka-chan y es verdad Shizuru-san le ocurre algo?.

\- ara no se preocupen solo me he sentido mal del estomago eso es todo.

\- no mientas bubuzuke! no solo es eso, te ves cansada parece que no durmieras, siempre te encuentro durmiendo que te ocurre?.

\- Haruka tiene razón la hemos visto bastante decaida si necesita algo puede contar con nosotras.

\- bien dicho Yukino.

\- ara ara gracias por su preocupación Haruka, Yukino, en cuanto pueda ire al doctor.

\- eso espero bubuzuke o yo misma te llevaré a rastro.

\- te prometo que iré.

En otra parte del campus…

\- Natsuki ¿has hablado con Shizuru-san?.

\- no ¿porque Mai?.

\- al parecer está enferma la hemos visto bastante decaída.

\- es verdad! Mai y yo la oímos vomitar en el baño ¿porqué no la visitas Nat?.

\- sí eso haré vere que es lo que le pasa.

\- es lo mínimo que puedes hacer Natsuki ella se ha portado muy bien contigo.

\- esta bien la iré a buscar ahora mismo.

Tiempo después una peli azul iba pasando por uno de los baños para dama de la facultad cuando oyó vomitar a alguien dentro de él, sin pensarlo mucho ingresó pensando que quien se encontrara allí necesitaría ayuda encontrándencontrándosea castaña de ojos rojos.

\- Shizuru! ¿te encuentras bien?.

\- ara! Natsuki ¿que haces de este lado del campus?.

\- te estaba buscando supe que no estas bien y lo acabo de comprobar.

\- ara me hace feliz que mi Natsuki se preocupe por mí.

\- baka! Claro que me preocupo!...y dime ¿ya fuiste al doctor?.

\- aún no.

\- bien! pues iremos en este momento.

\- pero Natsuki aún hay clases.

\- eso puede esperar lo más importante es tu salud.

\- okini.

Salieron del campos en la motocicleta rumbo a uno de los consultorios más prestigioso de Tokio ya que uno de los mejores doctores era amigo de la madre de la peli azul, cuando llegaron al imponente edificio informaron a la secretaria para una cita no pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando las llamaron para que ingresaran al consultori.

\- hola Natsuki que te trae por aquí hoy.

\- hola doc traje a una amiga que no se ha sentido muy bien ¿podría atenderla?.

\- claro para eso estamos Nat.

\- bien! Shizuru él es el doctor Sukumizu un buen amigo de mi madre...doc ella es Shizuru Fujino.

\- ara un gusto doctor.

\- el gusto es mío Fujino-san.

\- solo Shizuru doctor.

\- muy bien Shizuru dime que es lo ¿que te sucede?.

\- pues verá unas semanas atrás he tenido malestar estomacal ni era frecuente pero ultimamente ya los son, todo me produce asco y sufro de agotamiento excesivo siempre tengo sueño.

\- ¡¿por qué no me dijiste Shizuru?!.

\- no quería preocuparte Natsuki.

\- muy bien y dime Shizuru ¿cuando fue la última vez de tu periodo?.

\- ara! pues se suponía que debía haber sido hace cinco semanas atrás pero no me vino, supuse que era por el estrés de los exámenes.

\- entiendo no te preocupes, te mandare hacer unos estudios ahorita mismo ok y tendrán que esperar alrededor de dos horas para los resultados.

\- esperaremos doc.

\- muy bien! sígueme Shizuru pediré que te saquen una muestra de sangre.

La pelicastaña siguió al médico para que tomara la muestra y esperaron el tiempo que el doctor les había indicado, en cuanto estuvieron listas fueron llamadas nuevamente ingresando al consultorio.

\- ya tengo los resultados gustan un vaso de agua.

\- yo si gracias...tu ¿Shizuru?.

\- no gracias.

\- y bien doc díganos ¿qué es lo que Shizuru tiene?.

\- no se como lo vaya a tomar pero en mi caso tengo que felicitarla.

\- ara! Y eso ¿porque?.

\- si doc a quien felicitan por estar enfermo.

\- tranquila Nat, Shizuru no está enferma está embarazada.

\- ara!.

\- ¡¿Q-Que?!.

Sólo se escuchó cómo el vaso que la peli azul sostenía se quebraba por la fuerza ejercida mientras que la castaña no entendía cómo es que le estaba sucediendo eso y más al ver la reacción de su Natsuki.

\- ara debe haber un error y-yo no puedo estar embarazada! No he tenido relaciones con ningún hombre.

\- disculpa pero hemos realizado dos veces los análisis y en ambos da positivo, estas embarazada.

\- N-Nat te aseguro que no he estado con nadie!.

La peliazul seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que todo le cayó como balde de agua fría se puso de pie y tomo a la oji rojo de la mano.

\- gracias doc...vamonos Shizuru.

Sin esperar respuesta salieron del hospital, se subieron a la moto y se dirigieron al apartamento de la castaña. Al llegar ambas estaban en silencio nadie quería hacer ningún comentario hasta que la ex-caycho decidió hablar.

\- gracias por todo Nat no se si quieras entrar o si prefieres irte lo ent…-dijo con semblante triste hasta que la peli azul la interrumpio-.

\- voy a entrar Shizuru...necesitamos hablar.

Al ingresar al apartamento la ex presidenta no resistió más y comenzó a llorar, la peli azul al darse cuenta se acercó a ella y la abrazo para reconfortarla.

\- Nat te juro que no he estado con nadie...jamás estaría con nadie que no fueras tu.

\- t-te creo Shizuru...pero no se si tu me perdonaras después de lo que te diga.

\- ara! no te entiendo Natsuki.

\- verás Shizuru y-yo...yo me aleje de ti porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y ni como amiga me quisieras.

\- ara yo jamas te rechazaría Natsuki...yo te amo ¿porque dices eso?.

\- por que yo no soy como las demás mujeres Shizuru.

\- explicate Natsuki.

\- te contaré todo.

Natsuki le contó todo y le explicó lo que Nao les habia hecho aclarandole que ella no tuvo nada que ver y desde que eso había pasado ella se sentía muy mal, le confesó lo que sentía y que por miedo a que rechazara su condición decidió callar.

\- y eso es todo Shizuru...si decides no querer verme de nuevo lo entenderé pero ése bebé que esperas también es mío y quisiera que me permitieras estar cerca de él o ella.

\- ara! así que todo esto ocurrió por tus miedos y por culpa de Nao-san...yo habría entendido Natsuki te amó! que parte de QUIERO TODO DE TI! no entendiste.

\- lo siento Shizuru.

\- pero…¿porque te fuiste? si te hubieses quedado habría sido tan feliz por haberte tenido a mi lado.

\- tenía miedo que pensaras que me había aprovechado de ti.

\- siempre con tus malditos miedos Nat!.

\- perdóname será mejor que me vaya y no te preocupes no te molestaré...y-yo entenderé si no quieres tener al bebé soy un fenómeno porqué. ..

No pudo continuar ya que una cachetada le fue estampada en el rostro.

\- cómo puedes decir que me desharé de mi bebé! Y más sabiendo que es tuyo!.

\- pero soy un fenómeno Shizuru!.

\- callate! no entiendes que te amo!...no se si matar a Nao o darle las gracias por ésto. -posando las manos en su vientre-.

\- yo la mataría...me aproveche de ti.

\- ninguna de las dos fuimos conscientes.

\- perdóname Shizuru.

\- te merecias esa cachetada y ahora si quieres que te perdone tendrás que hacer lo que te pida.

\- lo que quieras Shizuru.

\- ara! me gusta tu respuesta sígueme.

Se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación al entrar la de mirada granate cerró la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de su amada rebelde estampando un beso.

\- wouh...que deseas Shizuru.

\- ara ara deseo rememorar lo que hicimos hace cinco semanas atrás.

\- ¡¿Q-Que?!.

\- lo que oiste Mi Nat-su-ki quiero saber como fue que procreamos a nuestro bebé, claro solo si quieres que te perdone.

\- e-esta bien Shizuru.

Los besos callaron las palabras y las caricias demostraron todo el amor que se tenían, al principio a la castaña se le hizo extraño saber que su rebelde tenía algo de más entre las piernas pero al sentir el placer que le proporcionaba entendió que definitivamente agradeceria a cierta pelirroja por lo que hizo además de llevar un hijo del amor de su vida en su vientre.

\- ara eso fue maravilloso.

\- ah...si que lo fue.

\- mi Natsuki tendrá que mudarse conmigo.

\- sí ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.

\- ara ni yo de ti mi Natsuki.

\- te amo Shizuru.

\- te amo Natsuki.

Sin decir más se abrazaron y se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños imaginando la vida que les depararía ahora y pensando en que el amor se da así en ocasiones.

Fin.

 **Se que solo fueron dos capítulos jeje pero are un epílogo espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
